1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to dynamic direction recommendations. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing navigation behavior of a local community to dynamically recommend directions to a user.
2. Discussion
Mapping services typically recommend directions based on rigid criteria (e.g., shortest distance, shortest period of time). In some cases, this may be inadequate. For example, in the case of a user who is unfamiliar with an area, the user may instead want directions based on routes taken by locals (e.g., a route that avoids a known road closure or is safer at night).